japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck (カルト=ゾルディック) is the youngest child of Silva, and Kikyo Zoldyck. He also has become the newest, and youngest member of the Phantom Troupe. Background Not much about his past is known. His birthday is also a complete mystery. Personality Kalluto mostly has a very quiet silent and obedient type of personality, by often seen doing what he is told to do. He is established to have a very good relationship with his mother. During the first part of the series, Kalluto doesn't mention more than six words. Later on though, he appears to be more talkative. He is also shown to be quite calm with good control of his feelings. Nonetheless, it is shown in his fight against a Chimera Ant that despite his calm demeanor, Kalluto has a brutal side and a bad habit of dragging out a fight in order to toy with his victims. Though Kalluto seems to be confident, he also displays a habit of questioning his own skills, and abilities when he feels that he is not good enough. Despite this, Kalluto possesses an inner resilience and determination, as seen when he reaffirms to himself that he is accustomed to enduring pain and hardship, then swears to get his brother back even when realizing his massive inferiority to other Phantom Troupe members. Kalluto seems to be quite loyal to his comrades as he offered to help Feitan in his fight against Zazan, but was rejected. He seems to care for his older brother Killua (judging by his goal to bring him back home no matter how many years it takes), though it is not clear if the feelings are mutual, since Killua is never shown interacting with him or even acknowledging his presence, despite some scenes where they're in the same vicinity. Kalluto is said to be envious of his older sister Alluka, for reasons that has yet to be revealed. Appearance :1999 Kalluto has a shoulder length black hair that wears in two side pony tails, and pink eyes. He has a mole on the left side of his mouth. His most commonly seen attire is a dark kimono, accompanied with a yellow obi tied around his waist, and zori a pair of Japanese sandals. :2011 Kalluto has a shoulder length black hair that is cut in bobcut style in the 2011 anime, and pink eyes. He has a mole on the left side of his mouth. His most commonly seen attire is a dark furisode kimono, accompanied with a yellow obi tied around his waist, and zori, a pair of Japanese sandals. When he was younger, he wore a sweater and pants like the rest of his siblings. Abilities As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. His strength and physical abilities are largely unknown. His power was considered sufficient for him to join the Phantom Troupe. Advanced Speed Kalluto is shown to have an extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate in a few minutes.8 Advanced Agility After distracting Franklin and Bonolenov, Kalluto jumped out of the window and quickly disappeared.5 Master of Stealth Kalluto is very proficient in hiding and spying: he watched over Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio completely unseen. He was able to appear before Bonolenov and Franklin without them noticing him approaching, and to disappear in seconds,10 something neither Gon nor Killua, a very gifted assassin himself, managed to achieve. Only Hisoka was able to sense him, but still praised his competence in Zetsu.2 Again, in the nest of the Chimera Ants lead by Zazan he applied Nen-imbued confetti on his fellow comrades and followed their actions through his "Surveillance Paper Dolls" undetected.3 Rhythm Echo The Rhythm Echo is an advanced assassination art, thanks to which the user creates several after-images of his body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement. According to Netero it is the advanced version of the "Silent Gaits" technique. When Kalluto used it, he left at least two after-images behind himself.13 Weapon Specialist Kalluto is fully capable of fighting with his paper fan: he demonstrated it by slicing a steel rope three times before it was able to reach him. He might be a tessenjutsu practitioner. The current produced by the motion of his fan is strong enough to lift confetti off the ground.13 Hakusen Kalluto uses a folding fan made out of paper both as a weapon and as a medium for his Dance of the Serpent's Bite ability. Using Shu, he can turn it into a fearsome edged weapon with which he is able to cut steel easily.13 Nen Kalluto seems to be fairly talented in the field of Nen, his natural category being Manipulation.1 His proficiency allowed him to join the Phantom Troupe at a very young age, though he considers himself its weakest member.5 Kalluto has showcased impressive skills in Shu, cutting a steel rope with his fan,13 and Zetsu, the latter of which caused him to be praised by Hisoka, who was delighted by his aptitude. It is stated that Kalluto's mastery over this technique is perfect and Machi and Nobunaga were shocked that Hisoka was able to detect him so easily, which, by his own admission, was due to the fact that his senses were highly attuned after the dodgeball game.2 He has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. It is probable that he materializes the confetti since, when he was fighting with a Chimera Ant, they rained down from his hand while an instant before there was nothing in it.13 Kalluto revealed he also possesses some sort of divination ability. Its mechanics are as of yet unknown, but it enables him to detect a person with a certain Nen ability, as demonstrated when he found the Exorcist Abengane on Greed Island.2 Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Zoldyck Family Arc Kalluto first appears when he and his mother visit Killua in the mansion's torture chamber. Kalluto silently watches as Kikyo tries to convince Killua that his friends will never open the Testing Gate. Later, he is shown spying on Gon in the bushes, as the latter attempts to pass Canary's guard. Before Kalluto and Kikyo leave Gon and his friends, Kalluto asks who they are, and Gon replies that they are Killua's friends. Kalluto then gave him a pensive look as he seemed to consider what the word "friends" meant, before running off as his mother called to him. Kalluto is next seen witnessing his mother trying to stop Killua from leaving home. After Killua successfully gets her to back off, Kalluto stands quietly and watches while Killua leaves, completely ignoring him. Yorknew City arc Kalluto accompanies his great-great grandfather Maha and big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia Dons, who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads.9 He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideout. Hisoka hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he'd be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo. Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto joins the Troupe as Hisoka's replacement. According to Kalluto, his abilities helped the Troupe successfully locate the Exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant arc Kalluto accompanies Shalnark, Feitan, Bonolenov, Shizuku, and Phinks back to the Spiders' hometown where they see mutated Chimera Ants and learn that a self-proclaimed "Queen" turns humans into Ants. During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace in Meteor City, Kalluto grows excited when he hears whoever defeats the queen will become the de facto leader. He is shown to be spying on other members of Phantom Troupe by using pieces of paper. When he realizes that Feitan had found the Queen he wonders how he should kill the Queen before Feitan could, but is distracted by a Chimera Ant, who calls him a girl and asks him to come over. Kalluto refuses and says he is in a hurry, preparing to fight against the Ant. Kalluto fights the Chimera Ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while. He then thinks to himself that he should break his habit of playing with his targets before going over to where Feitan and Zazan were fighting. Kalluto watches Feitan fight against Zazan, impressed and intimidated by Feitan's skills and speed, while getting irritated when the other Troupe members comment that despite the feats displayed, Feitan is still rusty and sluggish.14 It is then revealed that Kalluto joined the Spiders with the intention of retrieving his older brother. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. However, he swears to keep enduring no matter how long it takes. Kalluto offers to help Feitan at one point, but is declined. When Feitan is about to use his Nen powers, Kalluto is eager to watch, but is advised by the other Troupe members to stay away lest he be killed since Feitan's power has a huge range. Kalluto then helps his comrades to kill the rest of the mutated Chimera Ants. He is last seen witnessing Phinks throwing rocks at Shalnark and Feitan, in one of the Troupe's light hearted moments. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Although Kalluto doesn't formally appear in this arc, he was shown in a short flashback of Illumi when he was younger. Kalluto, along with his older siblings Milluki and Alluka, are out for a walk when they meet a photographer. Milluki tricked the photographer Muna into saying 'No' to Alluka's wishes 3 times. Later, it was also stated that Kalluto is envious of his older sister, Alluka. Quotes * Relationships Killua Zoldyck Alluka Zoldyck Knownable Relatives *'Maha Zoldyck' (Great Great Grandfather) *'Great Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Zeno Zoldyck' (Grandfather) *'Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Kikyo Zoldyck' (Mother) *'Silva Zoldyck' (Father) *'Illumi Zoldyck' (Older brother) *'Milluki Zoldyck' (Older brother) *'Killua Zoldyck' (Older brother) *'Alluka Zoldyck' (Older sister) Trivia *In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Calltt Zaoldyeck". *Kalluto is the youngest person known to have ever joined the Phantom Troupe. *It is currently unknown what brother Kalluto wants to take back. Due to all other (known) siblings having been at home during the Chimera Ant arc, Killua seems the most likely candidate. *The name of Kalluto's Nen ability was changed to Snake Dance in the Viz translation, eliminating the "Bite" part. *According to the manga's creator, Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. *He resembles Ai Enma from the Hell Girl anime series, in which both characters share the same voice actress in the 2011 anime adaptation (Mamiko Noto). *Kalluto's attacks are similar to those of Kagura from Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha. *He has the same voice actress as Neon in the 1999 anime adaptation. There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a furisode, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: *The 2004 databook seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年」 (lit. "A kimono-wearing boy with a lot of prospects") *Mizaistom refers to Kalluto as the fifth son of the Zoldyck family. *The furisode was born in the mid-1500s as a garment for both male and female children of middle- and upper-class family. It is only around the 20th century that it became a strictly feminine type of kimono, although gender differences existed before that. Kalluto donning one could therefore be in keeping with his mother's tastes, since she was introduced wearing a very outdated (by real world standards) bustle gown. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuko Maekawa (1999 series), Mamiko Noto (2011 series) *'English' : Angie Beers (1999 series), Lauren Landa (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males